-TRADUCCION-Nunca Pense Que Te Amaria
by skaiba
Summary: -Traduccion-Katara nunca imaginó enamorarse de uno de sus mayores enemigos, una persona a la que odia con todo su ser!
1. Odio

**Disclaimer:avatar no me pertenece pertenece a ****Michael Dante DiMartino**** y ****Bryan Konietzko**** y La historia es una traducción de la historia de n hope **_**I Never Thought I'd Love you! **_**Claro con el permiso de ella aquí pondré el link del perfil de n hope y su historia**

**n hope:** ** u/4251670/**

_**I Never Thought I'd Love you!**_**:** ** s/8643763/1/I-Never-Thought-I-d-Love-You**

ZuTara – Nunca Pense Que Te Amaría!

Capítulo 1 - El odio (POV de Katara):

Ya han pasado cien años desde que la nación del fuego ataco. Yo había oído rumores de que la ubicación del Avatar era aquí en el Polo Sur, y yo estaba ansiosa por encontrarlo, por lo que detendría el reinado del mal de Ozai.

Era un día normal en mi pueblo y yo y Sokka estábamos tratando de encontrar al Avatar. De repente, oímos gritos. Venían de la aldea. Corrimos a ver qué estaba pasando.

Cuando llegamos allí, todo estaba en llamas! Era el príncipe de la nación del fuego y su ejército. Nuestros guerreros estaban luchando desesperadamente a los maestros fuego. Traté de correr a la batalla, pero Sokka me detuvo.

ESPERA! ¿Qué estás haciendo, no puedes solo precipitarte a la batalla ...

Yo nunca le daré la espalda a las personas que me necesitan! Sobre todo a la gente que quiero y por la que me preocupo! Sokka, por favor, tienes que dejarme ir, tengo que hacer esto.

Él sonrió y dijo:

No me dejaste terminar –Que no puedes solo precipitarte a la batalla, "sola", hermanita!

Gracias, Sokka. Tú eres el mejor hermano de todos los tiempos.

Eso ya lo sé! Ahora vamos!

La lucha continuó durante aproximadamente 15 minutos. Después de eso, el príncipe de la nación del fuego - Zuko, salió de una nave y ordenó a sus soldados a detenerse.

Mi pueblo estaba muy mal herido. Cuando Zuko salió, dijo:

He oído que el Avatar está en este pueblo. Entréguenlo ahora o enfrenten las consecuencias.

No podía soportarlo, estaba tan frustrada que fui hacia delante y empecé a gritarle:

- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y atacarnos sin tener ninguna prueba sobre el Avatar?

- Silencio, campesina! Dime todo lo que sabes de él y no voy a destruir este pueblo, o quieres que quemarte junto con todo el pueblo?!

- No sabemos nada sobre el Avatar! Y si no escuchaste, el Avatar desapareció hace más de cien años. Intentamos buscarlo, pero no tuvimos suerte. Deberías irte ahora.

- Eres una chica con la boca muy fuerte, ¿verdad?! – Sonrió

- ¿Por qué tu ... haaaa ... - Corrí hacia él y trate de golpearlo tan fuerte como puedo, pero él me agarró por la muñeca y volvió a mi alrededor. Como él estaba sosteniendo mis manos detrás de mi espalda me susurró:

- La próxima vez que atacas a alguien, trate de no ser atrapada, campesina.

Entonces me empujó al suelo y ordenó a sus soldados empezar a buscar el Avatar. Entonces él me miró y me dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro:

Bueno, creo que nos quedaremos un rato, después de todo. Y en cuanto a ti ... es mejor que no intentar nada divertido ya que estamos aquí, o si no.

O si no qué? - Le pregunté - ¿Vas a quemarme viva o tal ves me mates sin ayuda?! No eres más que un monstruo sin corazón!

¡Eso es! Ya que te gusta meterse en tantos problemas, creo que le gustaría pasar algún tiempo en las celdas hasta que piense que voy a hacer contigo. Leven a la prisionera a la nave a la nave!

No, noo... déjame ir!

Katara... - Sokka gritó y corrió a Zuko - ¡Bastardo, deja ir a mi hermana!

Zuko lo golpeó y él cayó inconsciente.

Sokka! Pagaras por esto. - Grité con lágrimas que caen de mis ojos. Zuko me miró y su sonrisa malvada se desvaneció lentamente como me fui arrastrada al barco.

Como yo estaba tirada en el piso frío de la celda, pensé en Sokka. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora, estaba bien? La imagen de él cayendo inconsciente después de que Zuko lo golpeara se repetía en mi mente. Lloré durante un tiempo después de finalmente haberme quedado dormida.

Todavía podía oír a los soldados de Zuko buscando alrededor. La idea de hacerles daño a mis seres queridos era insoportable!

**QUIERO ACLARAR UNA VEZ MAS ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA YO SOLO LA TRADUCIRE DEJEN REVIEWS PARA AYUDARME CON EL FIC**


	2. Pensando

**Disclaimer:avatar no me pertenece pertenece a ****Michael Dante DiMartino**** y ****Bryan Konietzko**** y La historia es una traducción de la historia de n hope **_**I Never Thought I'd Love you! **_**Claro con el permiso de ella aquí pondré el link del perfil de n hope y su historia**

**n hope:** ** u/4251670/**

_**I Never Thought I'd Love you!**_**:** ** s/8643763/1/I-Never-Thought-I-d-Love-You**

ZuTara - Yo nunca pensé que te amaria!

Capítulo 2 - Pensando (POV de Zuko):

Yo estaba en uno de los barcos, viendo la pelea, y luego, de repente, "ella" salió de la nada! ¿Por qué fue la única utilizando Agua Control?

Esa chica! No puedo creer que ella trató de detenerme a pesar de que sabía que no era rival para mí. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando corriendo a la batalla así como así, sola? Y quiero saber por qué. Yo "necesito" saber! Y esa rabia, esa cara, no podía dormir, tenía que saber!

Eran las 2 a.m. y todavía no se había dormido. Yo había estado pensando mucho. Así que me levanté y me fui a la celda de la niña.

Hey... campesina. ¡Despierta!

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás aquí?-Preguntó ella.

He venido a hacerte algunas preguntas.

Si es sobre el Avatar, ya te dije todo lo que sé.

No, yo quería preguntarle por tu nombre.

¿Y qué te hace creer que te lo voy a contar? De hecho, no estoy obligada a decir nada acerca de mí misma. Puede que sea una campesina, pero yo no soy una esclava!

¿Siempre eres tan fuerte?

Vete al infierno!

Duras palabras para alguien que está encerrado en una jaula!

Déjame salir y te mostraré lo dura que soy!

Hagamos un trato, yo te dejaré ir, si respondes a mis preguntas.

¡Muy bien! Pregunta.

¿Cómo te llamas?

Katara.

¿Por qué te lanzaste a la batalla de esa manera, porque seguiste peleando y lo más importante, ¿por qué me atacaste, sola?

Yo puedo responder a todas las preguntas con una frase - Yo nunca, jamás darle la espalda a la gente que me necesita! Y el chico que golpeó después que me llevaron a la nave, era mi hermano. Fui aplastada cuando lo vi herido. - Empezó a llorar - ¿Por qué... por qué estás haciendo esto?

Es todo por culpa de mi padre. Tengo que encontrar al Avatar, si alguna vez quiero volver a casa. No eres la única que se preocupa por su familia.

Lo siento. Yo no lo sabía. Pero eso no es una razón para que puedas capturar y matar a la gente. Tiene que haber otra manera.

No la hay

No, tiene que haberla! Siempre la hay! Si me dejas ayudarle tal vez pueda llegar a una solución y...

Escucha, yo no necesito tu ayuda! Teníamos un acuerdo, así que eres libre de irte. - Le abrieron la puerta, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa. Yo esperaba que me atacara entonces, de repente, - ella me sonrió y me dijo:

Yo lo veo ahora. No eres un monstruo, estás mal entendido y sólo tal vez usted está bajo alguna mala influencia. Siento haber dicho todas esas cosas malas sobre ti. Espero que algún día tu encuentres la paz e ir a lo largo de tu propio camino. Y tal vez cuando llegue ese día nos encontraremos otra vez, en una situación diferente. Adiós... príncipe Zuko. - Después de decir esto, ella sonrió por última vez y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de darle las gracias.

Después de salir todo se volvió oscuro otra vez. La soledad llena mi corazón de nuevo. El frío poco a poco vino a mí, como si el sol se hubiera ido para siempre. Me sentía vacío y tristeza. No sé qué me pasó, me sentí casi como si la única persona que realmente me entiende...se había ido.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y después de algunos minutos de silencio me quedé dormido, con la esperanza que el mañana me traerá algo bueno, y que yo estuviera en él para una sorpresa.


	3. El Avatar

**Disclaimer:avatar no me pertenece pertenece a ****Michael Dante DiMartino**** y ****Bryan Konietzko**** y La historia es una traducción de la historia de n hope **_**I Never Thought I'd Love you! **_**Claro con el permiso de ella aquí pondré el link del perfil de n hope y su historia**

**n hope:** ** u/4251670/**

_**I Never Thought I'd Love you!**_**:** ** s/8643763/1/I-Never-Thought-I-d-Love-You**

ZuTara - Yo nunca pensé que te amaría!

Capítulo 3 - El Avatar:

Después de una búsqueda de dos días, los maestros fuego encontraron el Avatar. Lo llevaron a la nave y estaban a punto de regresar a la nación del fuego. La tribu agua se sintió aliviada.

Katara, sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Sabía que Zuko haría cualquier cosa para complacer a su padre y recuperar su honor. Ozai, por otro lado, haría cualquier cosa para esclavizar al mundo y ganar más poder. Ella no podía estar allí y ver como el mundo caia bajo el reinado de Ozai! Tenía que detenerlos!

Sokka, tenemos que detenerlo. No debe llevarse al Avatar!

Lo sé, pero ¿cómo vamos a detenerlo?

Voy a usar mi Agua Control para detener el barco y vas tras el Avatar. Entonces vendré, después de haber congelado el barco, por lo que no podrán escapar.

Pero no has dominado completamente tu control, todavía. ¡Es muy peligroso!

Tenemos que intentarlo. Por favor, Sokka.

Bien entonces, vamos.

Katara usó su Agua Control y detuvo la nave. Entraron y se dirigieron a la celda del Avatar. Los guardias los atacaron.

Hay demasiados de ellos, Sokka.

Hey, niño Avatar, haz algo, por favor...!

Él usó su Aire Control para detener a los guardias. Después de eso, Sokka y Katara lo rescataron y se fueron fuera de la nave.

No tan rápido, campesinos! - Dijo Zuko y ataco.

Hey, pensé que la conversación que tuvimos anoche haría entrar en razón! ¿Qué paso? ¿No lo entiendes? - Gritó Katara.

Yo no tengo que escuchar a ninguno de ustedes.

Por favor, detente un momento y piensa.

Escúchala, príncipe Zuko!

Tío?! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿De qué lado estás?

Tuyo, por supuesto! Pero ella es una chica muy lista. Escúchala. No necesitas la aprobación de tu padre. Eres una persona independiente y tienes que ver en tu corazón que...

BASTA! - Gritó Zuko - Dame al Avatar, AHORA!

Aaaagh….

KATARAAa... NO! Bastardo! - Sokka corrió hacia Zuko, pero Iroh lo detuvo. Al ver herida a Katara, el Avatar estaba frustrado. Atacó y el príncipe Zuko cayó inconsciente. Su tío lo llevó a la nave y se dirigió de nuevo a la nación del fuego.

- Katara, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Sokka.

- Sí, estoy bien, gracias.

- Mira, el Avatar te salvo.

- Gracias, uhhmm... No sé tu nombre.

- Oh, ohh, lo siento, estoy Aang. Gracias por salvarme a mí también.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - Le preguntó Sokka a Katara.

- Deberíamos llevarlo al Polo Norte, para que pudiera dominar el Agua Control y mientras estamos allí también podre aprender mejor.

- Genial, podemos ir allí en mi bisonte volador.

- Pensé que se estaban extintos. - Dijo Sokka.

- Sí, lo están. Este es el último. Vaya si que soy afortunado o qué?

- No lo entiendo, eres muy presumido al respecto, niño.

- Eh, no te preocupes, Sokka, no lo haré. Así que, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

- Mañana. Tenemos que descansar un poco y asegurarse de que Katara está bien.

- Estoy bien, Sokka! Argh...

- Sí, claro.

Era tarde y todos se fueron a dormir, pensando en lo que el mañana traerá.


	4. Pensamientos

**Disclaimer:avatar no me pertenece pertenece a ****Michael Dante DiMartino**** y ****Bryan Konietzko**** y La historia es una traducción de la historia de n hope **_**I Never Thought I'd Love you! **_**Claro con el permiso de ella aquí pondré el link del perfil de n hope y su historia**

**n hope:** ** u/4251670/**

_**I Never Thought I'd Love you!**_**:** ** s/8643763/1/I-Never-Thought-I-d-Love-You**

ZuTara - Yo nunca pensé que te amaría!

Capítulo 4 - Pensamientos:

Después de ser derrotado, los maestros fuego decidieron volver a casa. Zuko se despertó una hora después del golpe.

T-tío, ¿dónde está el Avatar?!

Relájate, el príncipe Zuko. Tú no tienes que levantarte, todavía! El Avatar ha escapado. Esa niña y su hermano lo salvaron.

Aargh ... No puedo creer esto! ¿Cómo voy a llegar a casa sin él?! Giren el barco, voy a volver por el Avatar y voy a matar a Katara y a su hermano.

Príncipe Zuko, se razonable no puedes simplemente... esperar un segundo...

¿Qué es tío?

Tú conoces el nombre de la niña!

¿Qué, no, yo sólo ... ella me dijo ... Quiero decir, sé que le pregunté, pero...

¿Qué quieres decir con que le preguntaste?! No sueles ir y preguntar a la gente acerca de sus nombres y tratar de recordarlos, especialmente los de los campesinos.

Bueno, cuando la encerré en la celda que fui a hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el Avatar, y luego le pregunté acerca de su nombre. Tuvimos una larga conversación.

Y tú recordaste su nombre! Wow, no me extraña. Ella era linda, de todos modos, no lo era?! ehh, príncipe Zuko. - El viejo le guiñó un ojo a su sobrino.

TÍO! No sé adónde quieres llegar, pero no me gusta!

Oh, vamos! Seguramente debes haberte dado cuenta de su sonrisa encantadora. Ella tiene un buen cuerpo, también. ¿No lo crees?

Oh, señor, olvide su tontería, me voy de aquí!

Iroh rió a carcajadas y vio como Zuko trató de ocultar su rostro sonrojado. El joven príncipe se alejó y fue a su habitación. Le han pasado tantas cosas a él en esos 3 días.

Mientras yacía en su cama, pensaba en lo que había dicho Katara. No estaba muy seguro de si escuchar su consejo o no. Ella era una chica inteligente, ciertamente, pero su consejo podría ayudarle en esta situación. Su honor era mucho más importante para él que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. ¿Valía la pena correr el riesgo por su independencia?

Pensó en "ella". En una sola noche se las arregló para llamar su atención, ganar su confianza y aumentar su curiosidad. Nunca nadie ha hecho eso. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cuál era ese impulso que crece dentro de él? Quería saber más sobre ella y cómo se las arregló para conquistar su mente y su lío con la cabeza. Ahora estaba más ansioso por encontrar al Avatar, que nunca. Él sabía que ella estaría con él. Y va a encontrar una manera de "deshacerse" de sus problemas de una vez por todas. Se instaló - mañana iba a ir tras ellos y tener su venganza.


	5. La Persecución comienza

**Disclaimer:avatar no me pertenece pertenece a ****Michael Dante DiMartino**** y ****Bryan Konietzko**** y La historia es una traducción de la historia de n hope **_**I Never Thought I'd Love you! **_**Claro con el permiso de ella aquí pondré el link del perfil de n hope y su historia**

**n hope:** ** u/4251670/**

_**I Never Thought I'd Love you!**_**:** ** s/8643763/1/I-Never-Thought-I-d-Love-You**

ZuTara - Yo nunca pensé que te amaría!

Capítulo 5 - La Persecución comienza:

Eran las 10 de la mañana y han pasado 2 horas desde que Katara, Sokka y Aang se fueron a su viaje al Polo Norte. Pero poco sabían que el príncipe Zuko, él mismo, fue tras ellos.

- Hey, Aang! ¿Cuál es el problema con este lémur, de todos modos? Pensé que esas cosas se habían extinguido. - Dijo Sokka con ira por como el pequeño y lindo lémur, llamado Momo, se subía encima de sus hombros.

- Eso no es una "cosa", Sokka! Ese es Momo, y sí, su especie se había extinguido hace un siglo. Él es el último. - Replicó Aang con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

- No te pongas triste, Aang. - Katara lo consoló - Al menos lo tenemos con nosotros.

- Sí, tienes razón. Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo, Katara. Eres una gran amiga.

- De nada. - Ella sonrió y lo abrazó. De repente, Sokka gritó:

- Hey, tortolitos, siento romper el momento mágico, pero puede alguien, por favor, sacarme esta cosa de encima! Se ha vuelto loco, loco te digo! Oww...!

Aang y Katara se alejaron del otro y fueron a ayudar al pobre Sokka.

Después de unos minutos de lucha Momo finalmente dejo ir a Sokka.

- Esta cosa esta loca!

- Sólo estaba jugando. Y creo que él se enojó porque heriste sus sentimientos. Pobre Momo.

- Sí, Katara tiene razón... Vamos a dormir, es tarde y tenemos un largo camino por delante de nosotros mañana.

- Espera, todavía no he practicado antes de mi encuentro con el maestro Pakku!

- Ya tendremos tiempo mañana, Katara. Debes descansar un poco ahora.

- ¿Desde cuándo empezaste a dar órdenes por aquí, Sokka? ... Lo siento, Sokka. Parece que estoy cansada después de todo. Vamos a dormir.

Katara esperó hasta que todos se durmieron y se fue a un río, no muy cerca de su lugar de campamento. Abrió un libro, que su abuela le había dado, y comenzó a practicar su Agua Control.

Zuko, que pasaba con su barco, la escuchó y fue a ver qué pasaba. Les dijo a sus hombres que detengan el barco y luego saltó y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Él la miró durante unos minutos y luego saltó de entre los arbustos y la atacó. Ella respondió su ataque y comenzó a correr. Zuko se encontró con ella y la empujó a un árbol.

- ¿Dónde está el Avatar?

- Como te lo diría!

- No me hagas lastimarte!

- Déjame ir, Zuko! ¿No aprendiste nada de la última vez? ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te dije?

- He pensado mucho en lo que dijiste, Katara! Pero me temo que no puedo considerar ninguno de tus consejos. Así que ahora tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

- ¿Y qué es eso? - Katara le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- No te preocupes, no te mataré, si es eso lo que estás pensando.

- Por favor, sólo déjame ir!

- Tienes que decirme lo que necesito saber primero.

- Yo nunca te diré donde esta Aang.

- Así que ese es el nombre del Avatar. Bueno, supongo que tendré que averiguarlo a la manera difícil. Te dejé ir una vez, pero ahora ya no tendrás esa oportunidad, hasta que estés lista para hablar. - Él la ató al árbol.

- Tarde o temprano, su hermano y el Avatar vendrán a buscarte. Los estaré esperando -. Él se sentó a su lado.

- No eres una muy buena maestra, ¿sabes? - Zuko sonrió.

- Estoy aprendiendo en este momento. A diferencia de ti, yo no crecí en un palacio rodeado de sirvientes y un maestro control que me enseñara las técnicas.

- Nunca tuve un maestro. Yo aprendí solo. Mi hermana era la favorita de mi padre. Él dijo que ella nació con suerte, y que yo tuve suerte de nacer. Nunca me acepto. Yo sólo era una carga para él. Es por eso que me dio esta cicatriz. La marca del príncipe desterrado. Ahora ves por qué tengo que tener al Avatar.

- Eso no es una excusa, Zuko! Como te dije antes - Haz tu propio camino, no sigas los sueños de otra persona, sólo porque quieres que te acepte.

- Lo sé, pero eso es lo que tengo que hacer si quiero ir a casa de nuevo. Tienes que ver las cosas a mi manera, y tal vez entonces conocerás mi dolor.

- Sé lo que se siente. Crecí sin mi madre, que fue asesinada por la Nación del Fuego. Y ella me dio este collar. La vi morir delante de mí.

- Lo siento. También crecí sin mi madre. No sé qué pasó con ella. Un día me desperté y ella ya no estaba.

- ¿Lo ves ahora? yo sé de tu dolor.

- No del todo.

Una hora más tarde, Aang y Sokka encontraron a Katara. Lucharon con Zuko y, una vez más, lo derrotaron y se fueron volando con Appa. Zuko trató de seguirlos. Pero no lo logro.

- ¿Qué me está pasando? Por qué no soy capaz de derrotarlos? No puedo seguir así!

El príncipe enojado comenzó la persecución de nuevo. ¿Realmente valía la pena?


	6. El Polo Norte

**Disclaimer:avatar no me pertenece pertenece a ****Michael Dante DiMartino**** y ****Bryan Konietzko**** y La historia es una traducción de la historia de n hope **_**I Never Thought I'd Love you! **_**Claro con el permiso de ella aquí pondré el link del perfil de n hope y su historia**

**n hope:** ** u/4251670/**

_**I Never Thought I'd Love you!**_**:** ** s/8643763/1/I-Never-Thought-I-d-Love-You**

ZuTara - Yo nunca pensé que te amaría!

Capítulo 6 - El Polo Norte:

Ya han pasado 4 días y el equipo Avatar finalmente ha llegado a su destino.

Katara estaba tan entusiasmada por conocer maestro Pakku. Ella saltó con entusiasmo de Appa en el segundo en el que aterrizaron. La tribu agua del polo norte les dio la bienvenida.

Disculpe, pero ¿dónde está el maestro Pakku? - preguntó Katara, saltando alrededor.

Espere aquí! - Dijo una mujer de la tribu - Maestro Pakku la verá ahora.

Hola, maestro! Mi nombre es Katara y me gustaría que me enseñes Agua Control.

Así que crees que puedes venir aquí y pedir que te enseñe a hacer Agua Control?!

Bueno, sí, por favor.

¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí?

Una semana.

Y tú crees que puedes dominar el Agua Control en 7 días?!

No, maestro, sólo aprender más...

No estás lista.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando ni siquiera me has visto en acción?!

Dijiste que querías "aprender más"... si realmente quieres debes conseguir un profesor, no un maestro!

Debes enseñarme Agua Control, por favor!

Debo?

¡Sí!

Adiós, Katara.

No, tú me enseñaras! - Katara ataca a Pakku, pero él esquivó y le pegó con su ataque. Ella cayó al suelo.

Bueno, entonces... muéstrame lo que puedes hacer, niña! - Pakku ataca de nuevo, pero ella lo detuvo y comenzó el combate real.

¿Es eso todo lo que tienes?! - Katara gritó. Se sentía frustrada, porque no podía ganarle. Ella fue por otro golpe, pero Pakku se lo impidió y le dijo:

La ira es una mal guía. Si quieres que te enseñe todo lo que sé primero que debes aprender a controlar tus emociones y concentrarte en tu oponente por completo - alargó la mano y tiró de ella hacia arriba.

¿Significa eso que tú me enseñaras?

Sí, por supuesto, nunca quise rechazar tu petición. Quería ver tus poderes psíquicos primero. - El anciano soltó una carcajada y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda Katara. Ella también se rió y empezó su entrenamiento.

Zuko estaba detrás de ellos. Sabía que esta vez definitivamente obtendría al Avatar y matar a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino. Todo el mundo!


	7. Tierra

**Disclaimer:avatar no me pertenece pertenece a ****Michael Dante DiMartino**** y ****Bryan Konietzko**** y La historia es una traducción de la historia de n hope **_**I Never Thought I'd Love you! **_**Claro con el permiso de ella aquí pondré el link del perfil de n hope y su historia**

**n hope:** ** u/4251670/**

_**I Never Thought I'd Love you!**_**:** ** s/8643763/1/I-Never-Thought-I-d-Love-You**

ZuTara - Yo nunca pensé que te amaría!

Capítulo 7 - Tierra:

Después de una semana en el Polo Norte, el equipo Avatar se dirigió hacia el Reino de la Tierra. Aang ya dominaba el aire y el agua. Katara también había logrado aprender Agua Control y ahora ella era capaz de controlar sus poderes.

Viajaron a 6 días para el Reino de la Tierra y conocieron a un montón de gente, tenían un montón de problemas y lograron salvar algunas vidas y practicar sus habilidades de flexión, a excepción de Sokka, por supuesto. Él sólo atinó a practicar sus habilidades de combate con la ayuda de su boomerang y la espada. No es una pérdida de tiempo total.

¿Ya llegamos?

No, Sokka, no llegamos! Me has preguntado eso por 16 veces en los últimos 10 minutos! No vamos a llegar en las próximas 4 horas, así que cállate!

Pues lo siento por preocuparte, hermanita!

Eres molesto.

Después de 4 horas llegaron a su destino. Fueron directamente al Rey de la Tierra. Él les dio la bienvenida.

Estoy muy satisfecho de que el Avatar haya venido al Reino Tierra. Se puede saber qué estás buscando aquí?

Bueno, he venido aquí para aprender Tierra Control. ¿Es posible que usted me diga acerca de un maestro para que pueda aprender?

Pero claro, permítanme presentarle al maestro Yu. Él es el mejor maestro Tierra Control en mi reino. Es profesor de mi hija - Toph.

Mucho gusto maestro Yu.

Me siento honrado de conocer al Avatar.

Oh, y aquí viene mi hija encantadora. "Mira", Toph, el Avatar ha venido a visitarnos.

Buena broma, papá.

Oh, lo siento mucho, Toph. Nunca volverá a suceder! Avatar Aang, como puedes ver, mi hija es ciega, así que me gustaría pedirle que sea más discreto... con sus palabras.

Oh, no hay problema. Hola, mi nombre es Aang. Y estos son mis amigos - Katara y Sokka.

Sí, sí, lo que sea. Papá, me voy afuera.

Oh, cielos, no, no sola, lleva a los guardias contigo.

Pero... papá...

Puedo ir con ella si estás de acuerdo con eso.

Bueno, supongo que estás en buenas manos con el Avatar, por lo que puedes irte.

Oh, qué alegría...

Salieron.

Así que, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora, Toph?

Quiero salir de este estúpido palacio.

¿Por qué, tú lo tienes todo aquí?

No lo entiendo. Nunca se me permite salir del palacio, nunca me dejan salir a la calle - en los jardines - sola, debe haber al menos dos guardias conmigo, y yo no estoy autorizado a comunicarse con otras personas además de mi familia y de mi amo. ¿Puedo decirte algo?

¿Qué es?

Me encanta pelear. Me encanta ser una maestra tierra. Y soy muy, muy buena en eso. Tengo una vida secreta de mis padres, pero ellos me mantienen en secreto para el mundo entero. Lo están haciendo para protegerme, pero tengo 12 años y nunca he tenido un verdadero amigo. Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

¡Gracias!

Así que, ¿qué es eso de la vida secreta de la que me hablaste?

Toph lo explicó todo a Aang y le mostró la Tierra Control. Estaba asombrado por lo que podía hacer y le preguntó si quería unirse a su equipo y viajar por el mundo. Ella estuvo de acuerdo y le dijo que sus padres nunca la dejarían ir con él. Fue a hablar con ellos, pero se negaron y dijeron que era una mala influencia para su hija y sus amigos y él debían irse. Toph tenía un plan.

Aang, Katara y Sokka estaban a punto de irse cuando Toph repente apareció y les dijo que ella se escapó.

¿Por qué te escapaste? No deberías haber hecho eso, ahora todo el mundo va a pensar que te hemos secuestrado!

Por favor, Aang. No me hagas volver. Quiero viajar por el mundo, voy a ayudarlos chicos con todo lo que pueda, yo incluso voy a enseñarte a Tierra control!

De verdad, tú harías eso?

Por supuesto que sí! Me has visto en acción y ya sabes lo que puedo hacer!

Genial, vamos entonces. No tenemos toda la noche.

¿A dónde vamos ahora, Aang? - Preguntó Katara.

A Ba Sing Se! Tenemos que ir allí, así que Toph puede enseñarme Tierra Control sin que nadie nos moleste, y ustedes pueden permanecer en la ciudad, mientras que entrenamos para que no tengan que esperar con nosotros. Pueden hacer lo que quieran allí.

Ellos salieron volando.

Lao Bei Fong (el padre de Toph) tenía que hacer algo acerca de la desaparición de su hija:

El Avatar ha secuestrado a mi preciosa hija. Quiero que ustedes dos hagan lo que sea para traerla a casa a salvo, sin importar las consecuencias! Estoy dispuesto a pagarles mucho! Así que, ¿van a aceptar mi oferta - maestro Yu, Xin Fu?

Sí.

Mientras tanto, Zuko estaba preguntando por el Avatar:

Dime ¿dónde está el Avatar?!

E-Él se fue a Ba Sing Se con la hija del rey t-tierra.

¡Maldita sea! Los he perdido otra vez! Aargh...

No te preocupes, príncipe Zuko. Vamos a llegar a Ba Sing Se. Conozco un atajo.


	8. Manteniendola Cautiva

**Disclaimer:avatar no me pertenece pertenece a ****Michael Dante DiMartino**** y ****Bryan Konietzko**** y La historia es una traducción de la historia de n hope **_**I Never Thought I'd Love you! **_**Claro con el permiso de ella aquí pondré el link del perfil de n hope y su historia**

**n hope:** ** u/4251670/**

_**I Never Thought I'd Love you!**_**:** ** s/8643763/1/I-Never-Thought-I-d-Love-You**

ZuTara - Yo nunca pensé que te amaría!

Capítulo 8 – Manteniéndola cautiva:

Después de 3 días de viaje, el equipo de Avatar finalmente llegó a Ba Sing Se. Fueron recibidos por el rey Kuei y les dio una casa donde pudieran quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran. Aang y Toph salieron de la ciudad para entrenar en algunos campos de entrenamiento, construidas especialmente por los soldados de Ba Sing Se, Sokka fue a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba y Katara salió a explorar la ciudad. Sin embargo, ella no sabía que Zuko y Iroh se encontraban en la ciudad, también, buscando una manera de capturar Aang.

Iroh tenía una casa y su propia tienda de té en la ciudad y conocía todos los lugares ahi. Él y Zuko estaban sentados en la tienda, cuando de pronto, vieron a Katara que pasa. Zuko inmediatamente la reconoció y saltó de su asiento. Ella no los noto. Katara se detuvo en una tienda de flores y empezó a navegar por los ramos de flores hermosas. Zuko no quería llamar la atención, por lo que poco a poco se acercó a ella, le cogió la mano, se cubrió la boca con su mano y le dijo:

"Ven silenciosamente y nadie saldrá herido".

Sabía que si gritaba o trataba de luchar contra el todos los verían y tratarían de ayudar y alguien podría resultar herido, así que ella se fue con él, sin hacer el menor ruido.

Él la llevó a uno de los escondites de su tío fuera de la ciudad y la encerró en una de las habitaciones. El escondite era como una casa subterránea. Tenía 3 habitaciones - dos dormitorios con sus respectivos baños y una cocina. Había algunos pasillos que llevaron a otros lugares y habitaciones. Era como una prisión, pero mucho más grande y más "cómoda".

"Esta es la tercera vez que me has capturado! ¿No puedes ver que yo nunca voy a dar Aang! Preferiría morir antes de darte a la única persona en el mundo que es capaz de detener a tu padre!"

"Sería mejor para ti si lo hicieras!"

"¡Nunca!"

"No vas a salir de aquí hasta que me digas dónde está."

"Haz lo que quieras, tú no me asustas! Puedo manejar cualquier cosa que me lanzes, cualquier cosa!"

"Está bien, entonces... Voy a tener que torturarte hasta que te rompas".

"¡Adelante!"

"Aarghh ..." - estaba a punto de atacarla cuando de repente se oyó gritar Iroh:

"príncipe Zuko ... ¿dónde estás?"

"Tuviste suerte esta vez... voy a estar en la habitación de al lado, así que no intentes nada que pueda meterte en problemas!"

Zuko salió de la habitación y cerró con llave. Se fue a la otra donde Iroh estaba sentado en un sofá.

"¿Qué quieres, tío?"

"¿Qué piensas hacer con la chica, Zuko?"

"Estoy pensando en conseguir que me diga dónde está el Avatar, por supuesto..."

"¿Y si ella no te lo dice?"

"Voy a torturarla hasta que lo haga."

"Tú sabes que nunca serás capaz de hacer eso porque ella cree..."

"¿En qué?"

"En" él ", en paz y lo más importante -. En sus sueños Los sueños de un futuro en paz y ella no se detendrá ante nada hasta que se cumpla!"

"Yo... tengo que intentarlo ..."

"Piensa en ello, príncipe Zuko."

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Vuelvo a la tienda de té. No voy a venir aquí de nuevo, me da escalofríos cada vez que vengo. Y, además, los voy a dejar a ustedes dos solos, para que puedan arreglar las cosas".

Cuando Iroh se fue, Zuko pensó en sus palabras. También recordó lo que Katara había dicho la primera vez que se conocieron. Se sentó en su cama. Una parte de él se sintió aliviado de que ella estuviera aquí... con él.

Mientras estaba meditando, oyó algo. Era ella. Ella estaba llorando. ¿Por qué? Inmediatamente fue a ver cómo estaba.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué lloras?"

"Déjame en paz! Yo no tengo que decirte nada!"

"Odio cuando eres tan terca!"

"¿Por qué quieres saber cómo me siento? ¿No te importa nadie más que ti mismo y tu" honor "!"

Zuko se enojó y comenzó a gritarle.

"Aún no sé por qué! Solo te pregunte como te sientes, ¿esta bien?"

"Vete al infierno!"

Zuko se quebró y corrió hacia ella. Él la empujó contra la pared y gritó:

"¿No crees que ya estoy allí? ¿Cree que es fácil, perseguir sueños que nunca podrían hacerse realidad?! Contéstame, maldita sea!"

Los ojos de Katara se cerraron lentamente y derramaron más lágrimas por sus mejillas sonrojadas - estaban rojas, porque estaba tan cerca de ella. Ella sabía que él era un monstruo, pero algo le decía que podía cambiar. Tal vez, sólo tal vez ella sería capaz de matar a esa rabia, esa tristeza, esa locura de él y poner fin a su sufrimiento. Estaba ansiosa por hacerlo.

Como Zuko la miró silenciosamente llorando sintió tristeza y se dio cuenta de que había soltado su agarre y sujeta suavemente sus manos. Se inclinó y la abrazó con fuerza. Mientras ella lloraba él la abrazó aún más cerca de él. No quería dejarla ir, ahora mismo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que él no quiere que se vaya. ¡Nunca! Se sentía cómodo y sus lágrimas se desvanecieron lentamente. Después de unos segundos, cuando por fin dejó de llorar, ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazó, también. No quería dejarlo ir tampoco.

¿Qué me está pasando? - Zuko pensó para sí mismo - ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Cuál es este sentimiento? - Él estaba confundido por sus acciones, por sus sentimientos aún más. Katara sintió algo también. Fue la mejor sensación del mundo. Ambos sabían exactamente lo que era, pero ninguno de los dos quería admitir. No había duda de ahora - estaban enamorados!

Después de darse cuenta los dos se soltaron del otro, mirando a otro lado y ruborizándose como el infierno.

"Es- estás bien ahora?" - Preguntó Zuko frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"S-si... estoy bien... gracias, por cierto." - Dijo Katara, sosteniendo su brazo derecho con su brazo izquierdo.

"Oh, no hay problema".

Estaban sonriendo y como sus ojos se encontraron con ellos apartaron la mirada de nuevo, ruborizándose aún más. Zuko se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir dijo:

"H-hey ... ¿No podemos hablar de esto delante de mi tío? Él me va a torturar por el resto de mi vida con sus chistes estúpidos!"

Katara sonrió y dijo:

"Sólo si me prometes que nunca le diras a nadie lo que pasó!"

"Trato hecho!" - Zuko sonrió y se fue.

De toda esta tensión Katara se olvidó de sus planes para escapar.

"Parece que no eres tan malo después de todo!" - Ella sonrió y se rió. - "Supongo que ... me equivoqué con él ... Él no es un monstruo, sólo es ... incomprendido". - El momento de su abrazo se repite en su cabeza una y otra vez. Ella estaba feliz.

Zuko estaba de pie fuera de la sala apoyado en la puerta. Oyó lo que dijo Katara y sonrió.

Tal vez este era el comienzo de algo nuevo... nuevo para los dos!


End file.
